1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure provided across a first case and a diaphragm doubling as a display panel provided facing the first case, and electronic equipment equipped with the waterproof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a panel speaker emits sound as a result of a panel and/or casing being made to vibrate by a drive source such as an actuator. Such a panel speaker does not require a sound hole and is therefore suited to being waterproof. However, it is not possible to fix the panel and casing firmly together because the panel and casing are made to vibrate. It is therefore difficult to adopt a sealed structure for the casing.
In a structure for installing a flat panel speaker as disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-166029, an actuator module is fitted to a prescribed position on a diaphragm and the diaphragm is then fitted to a front case via a frame-shaped gasket member composed of silicon rubber. The gasket member is then fitted to the diaphragm and a mounting surface of the front case via a frame-shaped double-sided adhesive sheet. This prevents infiltration of moisture etc. without hindering vibration of the diaphragm.
However, with the document disclosed above, the diaphragm, the gasket member, and the front case are adhered using double-sided adhesive sheet. The thickness of the panel speaker is therefore increased and the number of components becomes substantial. Further, it is necessary for the gasket member to hold the diaphragm while expanding and contracting. The meaning of holding the diaphragm also implies that adhesion between the gasket member and the double-sided tape is also necessary. It is therefore difficult for all of the conditions to be realistically satisfied. When considering comprehensive waterproofing for the structure of the disclosed document, it is also necessary to consider a waterproof structure for between the front case and the rear cover.